Korath
Some information may be wrong. Please note that this can be freely edited by anyone and people are able to brief this information Korath 1.png|Level 1 Korath 2.png|Level 2 General Information "Spawned in the magma pits of Inferno, Korath uses his massive body and fiery core to eliminate enemies." : Korath, Moloch's favorite pet is on a rampage for Putty. Players will be able to capture him, starting on March 22nd at 12 PST until March 26 12 PST during the monster madness event.To obtain Korath, you must take over outposts until the progress bar at the bottom reaches 100% and a notification appears telling you that you have captured him.Korath boasts high stats on both offense and defense,he is able to hit air monsters with "Breath of Fire", and hit multiple targets with "Fists of Doom". Abilities ''Breath of Fire'' {C {C {C Requires 100% Monster Madness bar (100% more, the progress is 3/4 of the original raise.) Allows Korath to shoot fireballs at flying enemies like Zafreeti, Fomor and Teratorn. *''Requires a level 4 Korath before this ability takes effect.'' *'Note: It will not affect structures or make Korath a long ranged attacker.' ''Fists of Doom'' Requires 100% Monster Madness Bar (200% more, the progress is 1/2 of the original rate.) Allows Korath to hit the ground, causing an earthquake that does damage to all enemy monsters within range. *''Requires a level 5 Korath before this ability takes effect.'' Statistics of Korath' '''(Edited by: Ravin Kyle) Feeding {C {C Korath's meals are based on monsters from Inferno. Trivia *Korath is the first limited-time Inferno Champion to be introduced during Monster Madness, with 4 days limit of capturing it. This includes its abilities. Korath will be released to the public later on, and with its abilities. (Found in the KIXEYE BYM Database) * Despite it being from Inferno, it is raised in the champion cage on top. *Like Fomor and Gorgo, Korath's armor shows up at Level 4. *Even though it is said to be wreaking havoc on outposts for Putty, you don't need putty to capture it. *Korath being the fourth champion, it is a mixed breed of Drull and Gorgo. *Korath's "Fists of Doom" can destroy a level 6 Crabatron in one hit. *Kixeye has stated they will release Korath again, but date is still unclear as of now. *Korath is shown as a level 5 champion at both the first picture showing him and the picture of himself washed with putty. *Korath Level 2 can destroy a low level Dreadnaut Tribe on his own. The higher level Korath gets the bigger target he can destroy on his own. When he is level 6 he can destroy an most of a Kozu Tribe on his own, he might even destroy the Townhall. *Korath has a bonus ability that is common to every Korath.Korath has the ability to Burn "Damage Over Time" other monsters in battle like Fang, killing the monster even if Korath dies. *Starting from level 1-5, it has an eye that lets korath to see, but when it reaches level 6, it's eye are no longer seen. *Level 6 Korath can defeat a level 6 Gorgo. Korath just needs to attack 31 times to kill Gorgo while Gorgo needs to attack 59 times to kill Korath *Level 5 Korath can easily defeat a Level 6 Gorgo. Korath just need to attack 40 times to kill Gorgo while Gorgo needs to attack 48 times to kill Korath. *Level 6 Korath (all bonus feeds) can eaily defeat a Level 6 Drull (all bonus feeds). Korath just needs to attack 10 times to kill Drull while Drull needs to attack 19 times to kill Korath. References - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ui5i7u9ZI Kixeye's video on the release of Korath. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3Zcc7s5NAA&feature=related YUNOSUBRIBEME's video showing Korath attacking a level 42 Kozu Tribe with 10 million putty Category:Champion Monsters Category:Inferno Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters